Cinta Datang Terlambat
by Ishikawa Chie
Summary: "kita tidak pernah menyadari betapa berartinya seseorang sampai di suatu saat orang itu pergi ngkin saja karena awalnya shintaro menutupi dirinya sendiri dari ayano yg ternyata mencintai shintaro sampai suatu saat ayano baru menyadari,semua yg telah shintaro lakukan untuk ayano ternyata tumbuh menjadi benih-benih cinta.tapi terlambat,dia sudah pergi.RnR please!


summary : "kita tidak pernah menyadari betapa berartinya seseorang sampai di suatu saat orang itu pergi menjauh?".mungkin saja karena awalnya shintaro menutupi dirinya sendiri dari ayano yg ternyata mencintai shintaro sampai suatu saat ayano baru menyadari,semua yg telah shintaro lakukan untuk ayano ternyata tumbuh menjadi benih-benih terlambat,dia sudah pergi./"aku akan pergi lusa.."/tunggu!.."/"aku baru sadar,kalau aku mencintaimu..shin-kun"/songfict.  
**  
Cinta Datang Terlambat**

**Shintaro X Ayano**  
**  
Kagerou Project : Shizen No Teki-P aka Jin**

**This Fict by Ishikawa Chie (me)**

**Cinta datang Terlambat by Maudy Ayunda**

**Warning : typo(s),abal,ooc,songfic.**

**happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

  
_**"tak ku mengerti mengapa begini"**_

_**"waktu dulu ku tak pernah merindu."**_

"shintaro-kun,mau buat origami bersama-sama?"tanya gadis bersyal itu menawarkan kepada pria di sebelahnya,shintaro di tanya tak menjawab pertanyaan si gadis yg berada di sebelahnya.

"begitu ya..baiklah.."gadis itu melanjutkan membuat sebenarnya ingin hatinya terlalu sakit—sakit melihat ayano yg sudah menjadi milik orang ,haruka kelas shintaro dan ayano dan pria yg saat ini yg menjalani hubungan dengan kecil bagi lihat shintaro,ayano menghentikan aktivitasnya setelah shintaro terus melihatnya dengan tatapan yg tak bisa ayano deskripsikan.

_**"tapi saat semuanya berubah"**_

_**"kau jauh dariku,pergi tinggalkanku"**_

"shintaro-kun,akhir-akhir ini kau berubah menjadi dingin kepadaku?ada apa?shintaro-kun punya masalah?kalau ada ceritakan siap kan teman dari kecil!"ucapan itu terlontar dari mulut manis kecil?selalu saja ayano bilang seperti bisakah dia menganggap shintaro lebih dri "teman kecil"?.semenjak ayano sudah menjalin hubungan dengan haruka kokonose,ayano tak hentinya menceritakan semua tentang sifat haruka,ke tampanan semua tentang selalu mendengarkannya.—lebih tepatnya menahan rasa sakit di dalam lubuk hatinya.

"_bukannya kau yg telah berubah hah?kau menjauh dan melupakaanku"_ucap shintaro di dalam hati.

"tidak apa,aku hanya stress karena selalu belajar saja kok"ucapku menutupi rasa sakit tak ingin ayano ikut merasakan sakit hatinya yg sudah seperti sejak kapan shintaro menyukai sahabatnya sendiri?.padahal dahulu shintaro hanya menggangap ayano tidak lebih dari sahabat atau adik kecilnya.

"baikklah,kalau ada apa-apa cerit—"

"KRINGG!KRING!" terdengar suara telefon gengam yg ternyata berasal dari kantung rok pun segera mengambil handphonenya dari saku lihat nama sang penelefon yg ternyata adalah haruka.

"moshi-moshi haruka-kun?"

"ayano-chan,ayo pulang bareng!"

"baikklah,tunggu aku di depan gerbang ya!"

itulah yg di dengar shintaro dari percakapan ayano dan kekasihnya, selesai bertelefon,ayano membereskan buku-bukunya.

"shintaro-kun,aku pulang duluan ya!maaf aku tak bisa bersamamu terus."ucap ayano seraya kaki jenjangnya berjalan meninggalkan shintaro di hanya tersenyum dan brkata

"hati-hati ya!"kata shintaro sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah hanya menggangguk lalu menghilang dari mata coklatnya.

_**"mungkin memang ku cinta"**_

_**"mungkin memang ku sesali"**_

_**"pernah tak hiraukan rasamu dulu"**_

"kenapa aku baru merasakannya sekarang?kenapaaa?!"pria bersurai hitam itu semua amarah yg ada di dalam sedari tadi hanya memarahi dirinya sepanjang jalan,shintaro terus merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"oi kisaragi"suara itu terdengar dari samping pemilik suara itu adalah takane enomoto,salah satu sahabat ayano juga sekaligus teman sesama gamers.

"hai enomoto"sapa shintaro gadis gamer ini hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"kau kenapa kisaragi?tumben sekali kau murung"tanya terdiam sebentar lalu menatap takane dan takane mengartikannya "mau tau saja kau"begitulah yg bisa di deskripsikan takane setelah melihat iris coklat shintaro dalam-dalam.

"ak..aku mengerti!btw,kau punya orang yg kau sukai tidak?"tanya yg sedari tadi sedang meminum coca-cola kesukaannya langsung reflex menyeburkan minumannya karena kaget dengan kata kata yg di lontar kan oleh takane barusan.

"ada,memangnya kenapa?"tanya shintaro dingin.

"tak apa,tanya terasa sudah sampai duluan ya kisaragi."katanya lalu meninggalnya shintaro hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"yosh!_aku katakan besok!jangan tunda-tunda lagi!"._

shintaro pun berjalan menyusuri kepadatan penduduk yg berada dikota dalam hatinya,dia terus masuk ke dalam lubang kesedihan_  
__**  
"aku hanya ingkari kata hatiku saja"**_

_**"tapi mengapa kini cinta datang terlambat"**_****

**-HaruAya side-**

"ayano kamu tau tidak,aku mendapatkan juara satu di kelas dalam lomba menggambar kemarin lho!trus para wanita-wanita menghampiriku dan meminta tanda tanganku dan.."cerita haruka panjang lebar.

"ayano-chan!kau dengar aku tidak sih?" tanya haruka tidak lihat haruka,ayano sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

**-Ayano P.O.V-**

"_tidak apa,aku hanya stress karena selalu belajar saja kok_".kata-kataku masih tergiang di aneh kenapa aku memirikan kata-kata bukan itu masalahnya,tapi wajah dan mata shintaro lah yg tak meyakinkan ayano kalau shintaro memang sedang stress karena dia terlalu giat dari mata coklat shintaro bahwa shintaro sebenarnya ada masalah—lebih tepatnya masalah ,semenjak ayano menceritakan kalau dia sudah jadian dengan pemuda yg ada di depannya selalu bersikap dingin akan-akan aku telah di sisi lain,aku juga merasa menyesal telah membuat shintaro murung dan bersikap ada yg lebih mengganjal dari rasa ..mulai ada benih-benih cinta..

**-Ayano P.O.V ends-**

"ayano-chan!kau dengar aku tidak sih?" tanya haruka sebal.

"ah!maaf haruka-kun!tadi kau bicara apa?"tanya ayano dengan pikiran yg masih tidak jauh dari shintaro.

"kamu tak mendengarkanku ya?!"kata haruka ketus.

"maafkan aku haruka-kun.." masih dengan wajah marahnya.

"sudahlah!aku mau ku antar."kata haruka hanya mengangguk mengikuti apa yg haruka pun membayar dan mengantarkan ayano pulang.

_**"tapi saat semuanya berubah"**_

_**"kau jauh dariku,pergi tinggalkanku"**_

"seminggu lagi hari kelulusan ya.."gumam tadi pria bersurai hitam itu berusaha menuliskan surat untuk nantinya di berikan oleh tidak berani mengutarakan perasaanya lewat mulut,dia hanya bisa mengutarakannya lewat kata-kata.

"arghhh!jelek!"bentak shintaro seraya membuang kertas yg sudah di menutup dan menaruh buku dan pensilnya lalu mengacak-acak seisi mengeram terlalu sakit untuk menerima semuanya.

"nii-chan!ada apa?kok berisik sekali?tanya adiknya,momo kisaragi di balik pintu kamar tak menjawab pertanyaan masih terus saja jatuh ke dalam lubang yg paling dalam yg takut mendengar kakak kesayangannya itu berteriak langsung saja masuk tanpa mengucapkan lihat oleh momo kamar shintaro sudah seperti kapal semua,mulai dari kamar tidurnya,mejanya dan semua isi yg ada di dalamnya sudah hancur karena ulah shintaro.

"nii chan!berhentii!ni chan!"ucap momo sambil berlari menghampiri shitaro dan berusaha mengentikan semuanya sebelum semuanya tambah hancur.

"nii-chan hentikan!..."isak tangis mulai terdengar di telinga lihatnya momo menangis akibat ulahnya.

"sejak kapan kau di sini momo?!"tanya shintaro.

"nii-chan..ku mohon..jangan marah,nii-chan kalau ada masalah bisa cerita sama momo!" ucap momo yg masih setengah menangis.

"sudahlah momo,maafkan nii-chan ya,nii-chanhanya sedang stress karena tau kan,ayah menyuruh nii-chan untuk masuh universitas yg bagus?jdi nii-chan harus berusaha belajar."mulut shintaro seakan pahit setelah dia mengucapkan kata-kata untuk menghibur adiknya.

"benar?kalau begitu ayo bereskan kamar nii-chan yg sangat berantakan ini".ucap momo yg perlahan membereskan barang barang yg berada di dalam kamar pun ikut membereskan kamarnya sendiri.

_"__**mungkin memang ku cinta"**_

_**"mungkin memangku sesali"**_

_**"pernah tak hiraukan rasamu dulu"**_

"Oi kisaragi!pagi!"sapa seseorang di pun menolah dan ternyata yg di temukannya adalah gadis berkuncir dua yg di ketahui bernama takane enomoto.

"pagi"seperti biasa,shintaro menjawab nya dengan nada malas—kecuali kalau ayano yg menyapanya.

"kisaragi,bisa kau temui aku dibelakang sekolah jam istirahat nanti?"tanya takane yg wajahnya mulai shintaro tak melihatnya.

"hn.."jawab shintaro expresinya sekarang ini.

"baiklah,ku tunggu ya nanti!oh ya,kelasku sudah duluan ya kisaragi"katanya lalu berjalan menuju pun juga berjalan menuju sampai di kelas,dia geser pintu kelas tersebut dan dia lihat ada gadis berambut coklat dan bersyal merah itu sedang duduk di tempat rasa sakit yg masih tergantung di hati shintaro,dia beranikan berjalan menuju ke yg mendengarkan suara langkah kaki seseorang pun menghentikan aktivitas nya.

"pagi shintaro-kun!"sapa ayano suaranya saja sudah menambah 1 goresan di jika shintaro selalu mendengarnya setiap hanya tersenyum dan menatap wajah cantik ayano.

"shintaro-kun..maafkan aku jika aku yg harus ku perbuat untuk menebus semua kesalahanku?"tanya !lagi lagi hati shintaro itu merasa bersalah kepada shintaro.

"_sial!jangan membuatmu merasa bersalah ayano!justru itu akan membuatku merasa sakit.."_ucap shintaro di dalam lubuk masih kata-kata yg ayano ?untuk apa ayano?kau tak perlu melakukannya.

"sudahlah tak salah membuatmu khawatir"ucap shintaro seraya menampilkan senyum manis—pahit di bibirnya.

"baiklah kalau shin-kun bilang begitu.."kata ayano masih tidak percaya jika shintaro murung bukan karena karena ayano.

-**Skip time-  
**.

.

.

-**Jam Istirahat-**  
"mana sih si enomoto..lama sekali.."ucap shintaro yg sedari tadi kesana-kemari menunggu kedatangan sang gadis berkucir dua dan memakai headseat enomoto.

"oi kisaragi!maaf aku terlambat!"suara itu terdengar dari itu adalah gadis yg sudah di pun langsung mengampiri takane.

"kisara—" pita suara takane terhenti ketika kaki jenjangnya menyenggol pun ambruk seketika dengan posisi badannya yg mendarat yg tadi di bawanya juga jatuh berhamburan.

"i..itaii.."takane meringis pelan sambil memegang punggunya.

"tau tak apa enomoto?"tanya shintaro yg sedikit khawatir.

"i..iya tak apa apa.."jawab takane yg masih memegang punggungnya.

"sini ku bantu bereskan"kata shintaro yg mulai mengambil barang-barang yg tadi cepat takane juga membereskan -tiba,shintaro menemukan sesuatu yg tak asing lagi baginya.

"apa ini.."ucapnya seraya mengambil sebuah foto bergambar..shintaro?.takane yg melihatnya langsung saja mengambil foto itu dan mengantunginya.

"itu apa takane?"tanya tak berani menatap shintaro lebih dalam sudah berani melihat lawan jenisnya.

"takane jawab aku!"kali ini nada suara shintaro agak mulai mecengkram pundak takane tak ada jawaban dari masih mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"takane,apa itu fotoku?!apa maksudmu menyimpan fotoku?kau stalker hah?!"tanya shintaro ,gadis gamer itu berbicara.

"SHINTARO KISARAGI!AKU ME-ME-MEN-MENYUKAIMU!"teriak takane yg membuat shintaro tenaga dia menelan ludahnya tak percaya apa yg barusan takane shintaro tau,sang gadis gamer ini mempunyai harga diri yg tinggi.

"takane..kau..kau menyukaiku?" tanyaku untuk memastikan apa yg takane tadi ucapkan benar atau sudah tak berani lagi menatap manik shintaro.

"maaf takane..tapi aku menyukai ayano..maafkan aku takane.."ucap terdiam dalam-dalam perkataan shintaro lagi.

"BRAK!"

terdengar suara sesuatu yg jatuh ke dan takane pun menoleh ke asal suara pun melihat sepasang iris mata hitam dan bersyal merah itu..menangis..

**-Ayano P.O.V-**

setelah aku selesai makan dengan haruka,aku pun kembali ke kelas.

"oi kisaragi!maaf aku terlambat!"suara itu terdengar dari bawah di belakang pun melihat dari jendela yg berada di di sana ada dua insan manusia sedang dan shintaro

"kisara—" pita suara takane terhenti ketika kaki jenjangnya menyenggol pun ambruk seketika dengan posisi badannya yg mendarat yg tadi di bawanya juga jatuh berhamburan.

"i..itaii.."takane meringis pelan sambil memegang punggunya.

"tau tak apa enomoto?"tanya shintaro yg sedikit khawatir.

"i..iya tak apa apa.."jawab takane yg masih memegang punggungnya.

_"apa yg sedang mereka lakukan?aku harus melihatnya"_ucapku sambil berlari menuju takane dan shintaro berada.

"sini ku bantu bereskan"kata shintaro yg mulai mengambil barang-barang yg tadi cepat takane juga membereskan -tiba,shintaro menemukan sesuatu yg tak asing lagi baginya.

"apa ini.."ucapnya seraya mengambil sebuah foto bergambar..shintaro?.takane yg melihatnya langsung saja mengambil foto itu dan mengantunginya.

_"sesampai di sana,aku mendengar shintaro sih yg mereka bicarakan?_"tanyaku penasaran.

"itu apa takane?"tanya tak berani menatap shintaro lebih dalam sudah berani melihat lawan jenisnya.

"takane jawab aku!"kali ini nada suara shintaro agak mulai mecengkram pundak takane tak ada jawaban dari masih mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"takane,apa itu fotoku?!apa maksudmu menyimpan fotoku?kau stalker hah?!"tanya shintaro ,gadis gamer itu berbicara.

"SHINTARO KISARAGI!AKU ME-ME-MEN-MENYUKAIMU!"teriak takane yg membuat shintaro kaget.

"_a-a-ap-apa?!takane menyukai shintaro?lho?!kenapa dadaku tiba-tiba sakit.."_aku masih tak percaya bahwa takane menyukai lebih parahnya, takane adalah sabahatku.

"takane..kau..kau menyukaiku?" tanya shintaro untuk memastikan apa yg takane tadi ucapkan benar atau sudah tak berani lagi menatap manik shintaro.

"maaf takane..tapi aku menyukai ayano..maafkan aku takane.."ucap terdiam sejenak.

inilah yg paling membuatku menyukaiku?kenapa aku tak pernah tau?kenapa shintaro-kun tak pernah cerita kepadaku?!

"BRAK!"tiba-tiba ponsel yg sedari ku pegang terjatuh begitu dan takane pun langsung menoleh kearah di mana sedari tadi aku berdiri.

**-Ayano P.O.V ends-**

**"**Ayano!"teriak shintaro mengejar ayano yg sudah lebih dahulu terus mengejar ayano.

"Ayano tunggu!"ucap ayano tidak mau mendengarkan terus tak bisa melihat wajah shintaro lagi—orang yg sangat yg sudah tidak kuat mengejar ayano pun terjatuh di depan rumah ayano masuk ke dalam masih tak percaya akan yg shintaro katakan bersurai hitam itu menyukai ayano?tetes demi tetes air mata ayano keluar dari pelupuk sudah tidak kuat melihat sahabatnya sakit lebih dari ini.

_**"aku hanya ingkari"**_

_**"kata hatiku saja tapi mengapa kini"**_

_**"cinta datang terlambat"**_

"Ayano,aku memang menyukaimu!sangat menyukaimu sejak kita pertama bertemu!kau sangat cantik bagaikan malaikat bagiku!ayano!aku tau kau tidak akan keluar,tapi ku harap kau mau mendengarkan kata kataku tadi!" ucap shintaro yg masih terbaring makin banyak mengeluarkan air tak tau kalau selama ini sahabatnya,shintaro menyukainya.

"oi kisaragi!sudah!"tiba-tiba takane datang dan langsung berusaha menenangkan shintaro.

"tch.."decih pun langsung meraih dan mengendong shintaro pulang.

"sudahlah kisaragi,nnti aku akan bicara dengan sekarang ayo lagi kita kan akan bisa mengatakannya."ucap hanya sudah tak ingin mengucapkan apapun lagi.

5 hari sudah dan ayano tak pernah berpapasan berusaha selalu bersama juga begitu,berusaha menjaga kontak dengan tau kalau ayano mungkin sudah muak melihat wajah shintaro.

"ayano.."ucap shintaro yg sedari tadi memandang foto dirinya bersama ayano.

**-Skip Time-  
**.

.

.

.

"ayano!" panggil haruka.

"AYANO!"suara haruka di panggil pun salah tingkah.

"iy..iya haruka-kun?"tanya ayano lontang-lantung

"kau sudah tak mencintaiku ya?" tanya haruka dengan expresi serius.

"aku.."pembicaraan ayano seakan di kunci dan otakknya lah yg sekarang menginggat kata-kata shintaro 5 hari yg lalu. _"Ayano,aku memang menyukaimu!sangat menyukaimu sejak kita pertama bertemu!kau sangat cantik bagaikan malaikat bagiku!"._kata kata itu terus berputar di kepalaayano.

"oh jadi kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi ya?baik kalau itu maumu.."ucap haruka dengan nada sedikit marah.

"haruka-kun..aku—"

"sudah ya,aku mau bisa pulang sendiri kan ayano?"ucapan ayano terhenti saat haruka mengatakan beberapa kata lalu meninggalkan ayano ada lagi kata manis yg keluar dari bibir haruka sudah jauh dari hadapannya,ayano mulai membiarkan tetesan demi tetesan air matanya menangis,dia sudah tak kuat lagi menerima ini semua_."apa yg aku lakukan,kami sama?"_.ucap ayano sambil terus wajah cantiknya menjadi sembab dan merah.

**-1 minggu kemudian-**

**Malam hari setelah upacara kelulusan**

"kisaragi!di sini!"sapa seorang dari pun menghampiri takane yg sudah bersama kano,kido,dan seto di sana.

"yo shin!jangan murung begitu dong di saat begini~"goda kano yg membuat kido langsung memukul perutnya keras keras.

"kau rencana akan kuliah di mana shin?" tanya seto yg berusaha menenangkan suasana.

"tidak tau,mungkin akan kuliah di sini saja"jawab hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"btw shin,mana ayano?"tanya sang ketua kelas,kido terdiam setelah mendengar kata "ayano".

"tidak tau"jawab shintaro santai.

**-Ayano P.O.V-**

_"moshi-moshi haruka kun,nanti kau jadi jemput aku kan?"_tanyaku kepada sang penelfon di seberang sana.

"_maaf ayano,aku tak bisa,aku ada urusan bisa naik taksi dulu_"ucap haruka.

"_baiklah.."_gadis itu sudah siap dengan dress selulut berenda,dan di hiasi oleh mawar merah di sisi kanan dan kirinya,dan ada pita juga di samping kiri punggungnya,dan rambutnya di biarkan ayano siap untuk ke pesta promnight sendirian.

sesampainya…

"wah ayano chan!kau cantik sekali" puji dulu di kelas IX.

"terima kasih marry,kau juga cantik kok"ucap pun berjalan menuju tempat pudding itu pun mengambil beberapa pudding yg di lapisi oleh susu ku makan pudding itu perlahan.

"_biasanya shintaro-kun akan menyuapiku kalau aku sedang malas"_.fikiranku mulai kembali ke ini aku tak berhubungan lagi dengan resah tak bersalahku semakin hari semakin besar.

"wow!haruka,kau sudah putus dengan ayano dan sekarang jalan dengan hiyori?"suara itu membuatku jalan bersama hiyori?bukannya tadi haruka bilang dia tidak bisa datang?.lalu aku menoleh kearah suara ternyata kini sedang bersama aku berlari menuju mereka ber dua

"PLAK!"

terdengar sangat keras suara menampar pipi halus haruka.

"hei,apa yg kau lakukan kpada pacarku?!" bentak hiyori.

"harusnya aku yg bertanya!apa yg kau lakukan dengan pacarku?" bentakku lebih keras.

"hei,kau tak sadar,siapa yg kau bilang p-a-c-a-r mu hah?dia ini pacarku!kau itu sudah di buang olehnya!kau itu tidak lebih dari sampah!dasar tak berguna."ucap tak bisa menahan amarahku,langsung saja ku tanganku mendarat di pipi mulus sang gadis berkuncir dua itu dengan keras.

"hei!apa yg kau lakukan kepada pacarku!rasakan in—"ada yg menahan usaha haruka untuk mendaratkan tanganya kearah pipi menahannya.

"dasar laki-laki pengecut!beraninya sm perempuan!ayo pergi ayano".ucap shintaro yg menarikku pergi dari sana.

**-Ayano P.O. -**

**di rumah ayano  
**  
"a..ano..shintaro-kun.."kata demi kata mulai keluar dari mulu manis ayano.

"apa?"tanya shintaro dingin.

"aku akan pergi lusa.."ucap ayano terisak.

"tu..tunggu?!mak..maksudmu?!"tanya shintaro sekali lagi untuk memastikannya.

"aku akan kuliah di yg menyuruhku.."ucap ayano lirih.

"kenapa aku tidak tau?!"tanya shintaro lagi.

"maafkan aku..aku tak bisa mengatakannya kemarin..aku baru bisa mengatakannya sekarang."kata ayano membuang mukanya kearah lain.

"ayano..sukses ya nanti di sana!"terurai senyum dari bibir yg melihatnya pun tau,sebenarnya shintaro tidak merelakan dia dari raut wajahnya.

"kamu juga ya shin-kun!"kali ini ayano lebih tak mau mengecawakan orang yg dia cintainya ingin membahagiakannya.

setelah mereka selesai berbincang,shintaro pun berpamitan pulang.

"good night my angels"kata shintaro lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di dahi shintaro mencium dahi ayano,shintaro pun pulang.

**-Ayano P.O.V.-**

"kecupan shin kun manis juga ya.."gumam tadi aku masih sibuk memikirkan belum kujung memikirkan pun mengambil sebuah bingkai berukuran sedang yg ada di meja melihat dirinya bersama shintaro sedang tersenyum merindukan masa-masa itu..

**-FLASHBACK ON-**

"shin kun!ayo foto bersama untuk kenang-kenangan!" ucap ayano seraya menarik tangan kekar sang kisaragi itu.

"iya iya!" ucap shintaro malas.

"chesse!"ucap ayano menghadap ke kamera.

"chesse.."kata shintaro malas.

**-FLASHBACK OFF-**

**-Ayano P. -**

_**"mungkin memang ku cinta"**_

_**"mungkin memang ku sesali"**_

_**"pernah tak hiraukan rasamu dulu."**_

**-Shintaro P.O.V.-**

"aku harus membuatkan surat ini untuk ayano!"ucap shintaro yg langsung mengambil kertas dan di tuliskan kata demi kata yg ingin di utarakan.

"selesai!"setelah beberapa jam kemudian aku telah selesai dengan surat ku.

"ku harap ayano akan menerimanya.."gumamku. 

**\- 2 hari kemudian -**

"AYANO!"panggil seseorang dari panggil pun menoleh kearah suara lihat ayano,shintaro sedang berlari sambil membawa secarik surat.

"ah shintaro kun!saatnya kita berpisah bukan?.."ucap ayano agak pun mengampirinya dan membisikan sesuatu.

"tenang ayano..aku akan selalu untukmu..karena aku..mencintaimu"bisik shintaro yg membuat gadis bernama ayano itu hampir saja lama,ayano mulai bsia menahannya lebih lama lagi.

"sudahlah ayano..jangan menangis."shintaro menarik ayano ke dalam masih saja menenggelamkan badannya ke dalam pelukan -akan tak ingin melepaskan shintaro dari pelukkannya.

"ayano!cepat!nanti kita telat"seorang pria paruh baya memanggil anak pun berhenti memangis dan menghapus air matanya.

"ayano..ini ada surat untukmu dariku.."shintaro memberanikan dirinya untuk memberi surat yg sudah di tulisnya 2 hari yg lalu untuk ayano.

"terima kasih shintaro kun!oh iya,aku punya hadiah.."kata ayano sambil melepaskan syal berwarna merah terang itu.

"apa?"tanya shintaro lalu maju satu langkah dari tempatnya berdiri dan ayano mulai memajukan wajahnya hingga mendekati wajah ayano menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir shintaro seraya juga memasangkan syal merah itu ke leher besar milik shintaro.

"itu hadiah dariku shin-kun.. aku baru sadar,kalau aku mencintaimu..shin-kun"kata ayano sambil  
hanya diam terpaku setelah ayano mencium bibirnya beberapa menit.

"jaa!mata ne shintaro kun!aku mencintai shintaro-kun!"kata ayano yg langsung naik ke mobil yg terdiam sebentar lalu mengejar mobil ayano.

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU AYANO!AKU JANJI AKAN SELALU MENUNGGUMU!AKU JANJII!"shintaro terus berlari mengucapkan kata kata mobil keluarga tateyama itu berhenti.

"**Aku Akan terus mencintaimu,Tateyama Ayano"**ucap shintaro sambil memegang syal pemberian ayano

**-Ayano P.O.V-**

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU AYANO!AKU JANJI AKAN SELALU MENUNGGUMU!AKU JANJII!"shintaro terus berlari mengucapkan kata kata itu.

"shin-kun.."ucapku berjanji akan kau yakin shin-kun?ku harap kau benar-benar akan lihat surat yg tadi shintaro berikan ku buka surat itu perlahan.

_dear ayano tateyama chan.._

_hai ayano,saat kau baca surat ini kau pasti sudah tak ada di hadapannku lagi_

_ayano,aku ingin membicarakan sangat menyukaimu sejak kita bertemu di kelas begitu cantik dengan syal merahmu,dan wajahmu bagaikan ,aku menulis surat ini karena aku ingin mengutarakan semua yg ada di tau,di saat kau menceritakan bahwa kau sudah jadian dengan haruka,aku sangat hatiku tersayat aku tak pernah membencimu karena aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanku di setiap aku memikirkan ku tersayang,aku ingin ucapkan selamat berjanjilah kita akan selalu berikan nomorku di bawah iya ayano,jaga kesehatanmu selalu iya,di surat ini ada kalung pakai ya ^^_

_salam sayang_

_shintaro kisaragi_

air mataku mulai tumpah setelah membaca surat dari aku sangat aku dahulu lebih memilih haruka di bandingan shintaro yg slalu ada di sampingku? Bodoh sekali janji akan kembali lagi ke hadapanmu shintaro kun..

_**"aku hanya ingkari"**_

_**"kata hatiku saja tapi mengapa kini"**_

_**"cinta datang terlambat"**_

FIN!

akhirnya aku bisa buat ff kagerou project pertamaku!jujur aku hampir nangis buat fanfic suasana aku buat agak buru-buru biar ga kepanjangan bikin cerita ini keinspirasi dari film yg di perankan sm maudy ayunda dan kenapa ini cocok buat ShinAya yg mau lanjutannya ga? sbenernya Cuma kalau ada yg mau lanjutannya sih aku akan buatkan XD.

_**read and review ya!**_

_**tertanda**_

_**ishikawa chie ^^**_

  
_**  
**_


End file.
